


When You Come Down

by WorkInProgress84



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, No Rachel no Caleb, Not Actually Sex Pollen, Sexy times don't happen while drugged, some D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Lucy gets injected with a drug Tim's never seen before. It leads to an uncomfortable situation and revelations he's not ready to deal with.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just wanted them to bone before season 3 begins and we get a big fat nothing on the Chenford front.  
> I was going to write something short and suddenly it wasn't short at all.

Officer Chen was wriggling like a damn eel to put her hands on him and it had to stop.

“Stop it, damn you!” he snapped as she all but threw herself at him.

Tim looked around him and cursed some more; it wasn’t like he had anywhere to hide from his trainee’s grabby hands. The dank, dark room they were locked in didn’t have any place to separate himself from her. Truth be told, he didn’t really feel like leaving her side, in the state she was in.

“Tim,” she crooned plaintively, a hand caressing down his bicep.

“Officer Chen!” he tried again, holding her at an arm's length, “you are not yourself right now, you need to fight this.”

It had been a simple house robbery, one man seen entering a house in an otherwise quiet residential area. Turned out, six people had been waiting for the pair of them. Tim had managed to clock one guy right in the jaw, but when he'd raised his gun to stop the others, three had already been on Chen. Outnumbered and unwilling to let harm come to his rookie, he'd held his fire. No sooner had he made that decision that he'd felt a blinding pain in the head and everything had gone dark.

He'd woken up in that stinky room, stripped of all his gear. He'd been alone, too. That had got him up and looking for a way to escape and search for Chen in a second, blood furiously pumping in his ears. The door had been a no-go, naturally. He'd almost lost her once, he wasn't doing that again, not on his watch. He'd felt nauseous just thinking about what those bastards had in store for her. He couldn't let himself think like that, though. He had to be level-headed and think like a cop if he wanted to recover his Lucy- no, wait- his rookie. Shit, he probably had a concussion.

The room was completely empty except for the one light bulb. He'd been busy checking for weak points in the walls when their kidnappers had thrown her in, locking the door behind them with a shouted “have fun with her!” that boded no good at all. He hadn't been fast enough to get there in time. He could probably blame his sluggish reaction on the goose egg that was still growing on the back of his head.

“Let me touch you, I want to touch you.” He released her arms; the last thing he wanted was hurt her any further.

And now she was all loopy from whatever drug they’d given her and he was shocked by how terrified he was. Terrified that the product would kill her, terrified that her behavior didn’t repulse him. The amorous mood made her shameless as she pushed her body against his, rubbed her nose against the sweat on his neck and-

He clamped down on a sound of his own. “Don’t _lick_ me! Jesus, you’re as bad as a dog.”

“Tim, come on,” she moaned into his ear. It was the breath of air on his skin that made him shudder, nothing more. “It hurts.”

Those two words focused him like nothing else could have. “What hurts, Boot, talk to me.”

“Everything. If you don't touch me, everything hurts,” she said, a bit slurred.

“What-” he started, and then groaned long and hard, afraid he actually understood. “It hurts less when I touch you?”

“Yes,” she smiled groggily. Tim had the incongruous thought that it had to be the kind of groggy smile she smiled after a morning spent lazing in bed. His mind did not need to go there. He was fairly sure he hadn't been dosed with anything, but he certainly wasn't thinking clearly.

She frowned. "You don't want to touch me?"

He choked on about five different replies, his eyes bulging out of his head. "I- I-" Tim Bradford didn't stutter, for fuck's sake. "You've been drugged. Hang on, help's on its way."

It had to be. Someone at the station would notice they weren't checking in, if some nosy neighbor hadn't already reported seeing them getting abducted. Hopefully the assholes who had them hadn't bothered smashing their stuff and one of their GPSs would take their fellow officers straight here.

"It's so hot in here," Lucy complained.

For the first time in over twenty minutes, she wrenched away from him. The cold when she pulled away surprised him, yet not nearly as much as the loss that hit him; he wanted her back in his arms, where he knew she'd be safe. Or as safe as he could keep her anyway. This was not the way a training officer should feel for his rookie. He ground his teeth and curled his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching for Lucy.

But then he realized she was unbuttoning her uniform, clumsy fingers slowly doing away with them, and he stepped forward to try and still her movements.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?"

"Too hot. Hurts." She was awfully flushed, the red high on her cheeks too dark to be natural.

"God damn it. Okay, only your shirt and then we wait for reinforcements."

She resumed pawing at the buttons like she couldn't feel her fingers, growing more agitated with every passing second that the small things resisted her uncoordinated attempts. A whiny sob rose from her throat.

"Hey. Hey, calm down," he entreated her as he stepped in, gently laying his hands on top of her trembling ones. "Let me, okay?"

He quickly unfastened the buttons, his eyes pointedly trained on only them while he revealed his rookie's white undershirt. He did not notice the way it clung to her heaving chest as he pushed her uniform off her shoulders. God, it was almost see-through with sweat, no wonder she kept on telling him she was too hot. 

"Better?" he asked

His sole answer was Chen forcefully pushing him back against a wall, putting her whole body into it so they were chest to chest again. It was dumb luck alone that he avoided banging his injured skull against the concrete. Chen was trying to untuck his shirt from his pants, her movements feverish as she gazed up at him with eyes glazed over. Suddenly those horror movies about possession and exorcisms didn't seem so far-fetched.

He'd summarily checked for cameras upon arrival, in case this was going to turn into a psycho-watches-you-go-insane type of thing, but he hadn't seen any. He hoped he hadn't missed something; most of all, he hoped the bastards who'd taken them weren't enjoying their eyeful of Lucy.

"Come on, Chen, stop that!"

"Why? Don't you want me? I want you, it's okay. Touch me, please."

What kind of sick bastard was he that even under such dire circumstances, he thought about it? She was so warm and pliant, so strong and soft. Perhaps that was how that drug worked and if he fucked it out of her system, she would feel better afterwards? His body sure seemed to think so, if the way he was shamefully hardening under her incessant rubbing was any indication.

It was fortunate that the decent part of him, undoubtedly one that wasn't being groped by Lucy right now, refused to give in. Tim took a hold of her shoulders - she exhaled a blissful sigh at the contact - and held her away from him. The flush had spread to her whole face and there was a fine sheen of sweat all over her brow. She whined again.

"I want to help you, but not like this."

"Yes, like this," she replied, stubborn as ever. "It's okay."

" _No_ ," he barked. 

This time, the order seemed to get through to her; her eyes promptly filled up with tears and she started crying. She took a step back from him and held her arms around her middle, hunching in on herself.

"I'm sorry," she managed between sobs. "I'm trying, but it hurts so much."

Every protective instinct he had told him to close the distance again and take her in his arms, give her the comfort she so obviously needed; he made sure his feet stayed right where they were, bolted in place. Preserving her lucid streak was paramount, and touching her very well could have sent her back to whatever oblivion she'd been in.

Except then he saw her in the dim light, clawing at her own elbows so hard her knuckles were turning white. If she kept that up, she would break skin. He rushed up to her and extracted her nails from her arms.

"Hey, no, don't do this."

Just like Tim had feared, she took advantage of the proximity and plastered herself against him with a moan. Change of plan, then: instead of pushing her away, he quickly slung his arms around her, low enough to trap her own arms along her sides, and he held on tight.

She tried wriggling against him, to seek friction or to get free, he wasn't sure. Then he was, when she started mouthing and biting at his uniform. At any other time, and if they'd been anybody else, the threat of pleasure-pain would have been an exquisite torment. 

"Boot, stop it." 

He felt like he'd been repeating the same thing for hours now. Their captors had taken his watch, of course, so time seemed to crawl on. Chen wasn't helping with how she kept on rubbing her chest against his like she had an itch that needed scratching. He supposed technically she did, although he was the last person who would do it.

"You're not yourself, you don't want this. Did you see anything out there? Tell me everything, focus."

He shifted his hold on her, keeping only one arm around her waist so he could detach her face from his shirt. The nape of her neck was slippery with sweat and the unintentional caress made her moan again. Cursing lowly, he grabbed her bun instead and pulled her head back, exposing the long column of her neck. He was as gentle as he could when he felt the many pins digging into his palm. Those would not feel good digging into her scalp considering how sensitive she was to every touch, and he was loath to hurt her further.

"I do want it," she replied.

That one dealt Tim's vow to be a professional and a gentleman a bit of a blow. 

Good thing they hadn't dosed him as well. Who knew what position their coworkers would have found them in? And where were those guys, dammit? He and Chen had surprised the robbers (or whatever they were), and they'd only been taken because they'd been outnumbered. It meant they might have botched their escape, making it traceable. Hopefully.

With one arm free again, Lucy got even handsier than before, slipping tentacle-like fingers over his butt to pull him in, no doubt feeling the undeniable proof that her seduction was working. He couldn't control his body's reactions; it didn't mean he was proud of himself. The smug grin that spread on her face just begged to be stifled with a strong kiss. He really hoped she wouldn't remember any of this once she was done tripping.

"You're a real piece of work, Chen," he grumbled.

"Tim," she purred with her eyes half-closed. "Why won't you touch me? I want your skin on mine."

Well, that didn't sound creepy at all.

"You don't know what you want and you need to shut up, Boot."

" _Please_. It's okay, I love you, you can touch me, it'll be so good, I promise."

His heart leapt in his chest. God _dammit_. Why did she have to go and say something like that. It was the drug talking, nothing more. Perhaps that was exactly what pissed him off, but that was a problem he'd have to deal with on his own. His own muddled feelings for his rookie didn't matter right now; what mattered was keeping Lucy safe and getting out of here. So he ignored her desperate words, kept a neutral face and said nothing.

He didn't know how long they stood in that sham of an embrace, but it sure felt like years and, soon enough, the pounding in his head became an acute ache that stabbed at the back of his eyes with every beat of his heart. Lucy's noises and her occasional pleas weren't helping either.

"How do you feel about sitting down, Boot?"

"On you?" she shot back, trying to rise on her tiptoes to get at his mouth or, he suspected, any sliver of skin she could reach.

"What am I, a beanbag?"

He let himself slide down the wall, dislodging Chen's wandering hand as he took her to the dirty floor with him. The little devil straddled his legs. Just his luck: stoned Lucy was even more cunning than sober Lucy. She made staying in control that much harder, especially as she shuffled ever closer, fitting them together like well-matched puzzle pieces. 

"Tim," she moaned again, reawakening his not-so-little problem. God, it was neither the time nor the place, and they were colleagues for crying out loud. This woman would be the death of him, and it would happen sooner rather than later.

The trouble with this position was that he'd lost the crucial advantage of height, and now she had access to his face. Unfortunately, he only realized it once she'd pounced on his mouth; the forceful clack of teeth felt more like a punishment than a kiss. It was like she'd gone feral. She grabbed onto the side of his neck with no gentleness whatsoever as her tongue obscenely tried to pry his lips open.

"For God's sake, Boot!" he hissed, ripping his lips away.

It didn't seem to matter; she latched onto his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth as she started rocking into him in short, staccato movements that forced him to bite back an embarrassing sound of his own.

"It's alright. It's alright, I want it," Lucy whispered against the shell of his ear. Tim swore his vision was going blurry at the edges; he had no idea if it was pure arousal or the concussion. "Touch me, please. Tim."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I need that, too." Her hips rocked harder. He had no choice but to grip them, palms spread wide to hinder the motion, torturously gluing her to him. Like her undershirt, her pants were soaked through with sweat.

"No. And I am touching you."

" _More_."

Tim let out a colorful string of curses as she ruthlessly attacked his neck with teeth and sucked vicious hickeys into his skin. Despite her earlier claims, there was nothing loving about the way she was marking him. 

He groaned, but it had nothing to do with the stimuli: it bothered him that he mulled it over at all. Lucy's confession was nothing more than the delirium of a drugged-up woman and he would do well to discount it as such. Anything else would have been inappropriate wishful thinking.

"You need to stop."

"Why? Don't you want me?" she breathed. She ground down on the proof that he very much did. "It's just you and me here."

It was, and it worried Tim. He didn't have the first idea what their captors' agenda was, if they'd been left here to die or if those bastards were coming back for them - if they'd left at all. He still believed there was a chance they were spying on them behind that bolted door, wondering when Tim would cave and yield to his rookie's advances.

"You still in pain?" he swallowed convulsively. She nodded, her teeth still attached to the place where neck met shoulder; he hissed in pain. "I'm touching you, though." More like she was touching him, but now wasn't the time for semantics.

"Not enough. Not where I need you."

"Yeah, okay, I get it," he said as she tugged at his collar. He heard the tell-tale sound of ripping fabric before the twin sounds of small objects rolling away echoed around the empty room. He'd have to sew in new buttons when this was over...

Then, distantly, as Chen started feasting on newly exposed flesh, he heard it: shouts and a door banging open. Tim didn’t dare call for help in case it disturbed the operation in progress, and held himself at the ready should anyone barge in; friend or foe, he had to protect Lucy. It took forever until the unmistakable sound of a ram rang out, painfully echoing inside his skull. His boot didn’t even flinch. 

It took three strikes for the door to give in. By that time, he was holding Lucy securely in his arms, heedless of how she was still chewing on his neck.

"I need an ambulance!" he shouted as soon as the first badge came into view. He didn't even care who. He just wished they wouldn't be so loud. Half a dozen cops poured into the room. The lights on their guns blinded him but he managed to identify one person. "Harper, get everyone out right now!"

"Bradford?"

"Yes. I said everyone out, dammit!" he roared. He had a feeling Lucy wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. He waited until everyone had cleared out except for Nyla to raise his head. "I need an ambulance for Chen: she's been dosed with some kind of drug, she's got a fever and she must be dehydrated. I don't know what drug it is."

He half listened as Harper called for an ambulance, opting to focus on Chen's well-being instead. She was rubbing her face into the cradle between his shoulder and his neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses into his skin.

"Are you hurt, too?" Harper asked, her walkie ready. 

"Chen's the priority."

His colleague pursed her lips and stared at him with an unimpressed glare. "Not what I asked."

"Probably a concussion."

"Send a second ambulance," she said into her talkie.

"No need, I ride with her."

"Tim," Chen whined on cue, the long sound accompanying the slow drop of Harper's jaw.

"What is going on?"

"It's the drug," Tim explained as he tried to extricate himself from Lucy's iron grip. "She was like that when they threw her in. She's barely here."

"Touch me."

"And if I don't touch her, she says it hurts."

"So much. Please."

"You'll be fine, Boot, the ambulance will be right here."


	2. Two

In the end, it took him five more days of agonizing like a teenage girl in a Taylor Swift video to muster up enough courage to show up at her door. Feelings tightly locked away, it was as her training officer and nothing more that he asked to be buzzed up into Chen's apartment. All he had to do was play it cool and under no circumstances ask if she remembered.

Except the moment she opened the door, he could tell that she did. It was written plain on her face: she was never this solemn or closed-off. The way she was gripping the door alone was a dead giveaway: regular Lucy would have been bustling with energy. Instead she shuffled in place and avoided his eyes.

"You could've called," she said weakly.

He could have. Why didn't he? What had happened to his higher cognitive functions? Maybe he should call up the doctor after all. He gaped, not sure how to reply to her opening line.

"Sorry, I mean, it's nice of you to check up on me, I'm just surprised is all," she stuttered as she opened the door wider to let him in.

She didn't even invite him to sit down, and he didn't want to ask, so they both stayed up like two dumb trees facing each other. The small talk that followed was unbearable. How was he. Good, almost no symptoms anymore, the week off was a godsend, how about her. Good, no lasting aftereffects according to the doctors but they still didn't know what the drug was.

The moment the drug's effect was touched upon was painful for both of them.

"Boot, I-"

"I'm sorry," she quickly cut him off, a dam bursting open. "I'm really, really sorry: for the things I did and what I said, it was inexcusable. I know I was high, and I was in so much pain, but it wasn't a reason to assault you like I did. I damaged our work relationship beyond repair, of course I understand that, and I also understand if you ask someone to take over as my TO for the rest of my probationary year."

He'd been right to wait until his headaches were completely gone to come here. The speed at which the words tumbled out of this woman were incredible sometimes. Truly a thing to behold. It was at times like this that he realized how much control she had to exert over herself on a daily basis to control her chatterbox nature. She was a lot. God, he loved her.

Oh shit. _Shit_. God, he _loved_ her.

He'd never allowed himself to truly think the words. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water at him. The only other woman who'd tripped him like that had been Isabel - okay, and maybe Amanda Davis in 9th grade but she'd been his first girlfriend and his teenage hormones had been all over this. No, only Isabel, and apparently now Lucy, were the real deal. Tim even struggled to remember if the realization had hit him this strong with his wife.

"Okay, you're freaking me out. Say something," she added when he failed to reply to her grand speech.

"Uh, yeah." She looked at him, befuddled, and the cogs in his brain slowly started whirring again. "You do know that everything that happened… the drug made you do it. I'm not going to hold anything you did or said against you, and I especially won't let it affect our work relationship. You're my boot, no one else's. I'm not giving up on all the good work I did with you just because you got drugged against your will and said some things you didn't mean."

"Things I didn't-?" she frowned for a second, then it was gone. "Oh! Right! No, you're right! Things I didn't mean, of course! Because I wasn't myself at the time, obviously."

How was she a cop, again? Her agreement to his analysis reeked of lies, the stench so strong he could've smelled it miles away.

"Wait. What are you saying, did you-" his mouth went dry. "Boot, did you mean any of what you said?"

"What?!" she eructed. "No!" 

Jesus, they were never sending her undercover, it would be a catastrophe: if someone asked her a question and she blushed like that because she couldn't lie, she might get herself killed. Even as Tim's heart beat triple time, he made plans to ask Harper to talk to her and show her some basic ropes.

"Don't lie to me, Lucy," he said warningly.

"Or what?" she huffed. "You're going to tell on me and ask for a transfer? That's basically what I just asked anyway."

"You're not listening," he said lowly as he took a slow step forward. "You're not getting that transfer."

He could pinpoint the precise moment his advance registered: Lucy's dark eyes got darker and her stance shifted, going from defensive to curious, her arms dropping to her sides. It reminded him of when he'd held her. He took another step.

"No?" she gulped.

"No…" The last step put her within touching distance, so he hesitantly laid a hand on her hip. He felt her shiver and her eyes fluttered close. "This is a terrible idea. A very, very bad idea that could have consequences."

"Tim," her voice shook, "I swear if you don't kiss me now-"

So he did. He swooped down on her and smothered the rest of her plea with a searing kiss. A no-holds-barred, passionate kiss she returned wholeheartedly, her arms slithering around him, her fingers clawing at his back as she bent backwards to accommodate his height.

"Is West around?" he asked, ripping himself away.

Lucy forcefully dragged him back down. "At Sterling's," she said between kisses. "Won't be back for a while."

Tim's brain was firing up some very happy hormones and he wondered if that was what the drug had been making Lucy chase. If so, he understood her urgency when she'd tried to climb him. He could hardly wait for more and it had only been a handful of minutes; she'd had to withstand his refusals for over an hour.

He lost his train of thought as she did something sinful with her tongue that had him tightening his hold on her. She moaned, a long sound that reverberated through his own ribcage. She was perfect.

"So, do you like me? Or is it just-" she asked when she pulled back an inch. She was breathless and still managed to sound unsure.

"It's not 'just' anything." He pushed another kiss to her mouth, but softly, a reassurance. 

He felt her answering smile against his lips. Her feelings were reciprocated, alright; she didn't need to know how strongly just yet. She threw herself into another blazing kiss and Tim happily let himself be devoured, lips and tongue and Lucy's short nails trying to slash his skin through his shirt until they slipped underneath and set him on fire.

Tim tore away from her mouth. Lucy moaned her displeasure until he slipped his hands around her strong, meaty thighs and picked her up. She screeched in surprise and held on for dear life as he walked them the couple of steps to the table to deposit her on it. 

"A little warning next time?" she asked with a sarcastic eyebrow.

"There won't be a next time: we're breaking this table today."

"Cocky as ever, I should've known."

He grinned. "Not cocky. You'll see."

Tim could see himself getting addicted to Lucy's kisses. Maybe it would become a problem. Maybe he'd been more on the nose than he knew when he'd said this was a terrible idea. It was hard to care at the moment, with her scent surrounding him and her sounds pouring into his mouth as she drank him in and fisted the hem of his shirt.

He got the message and rid himself of it. Unencumbered, Lucy's nails were finally free to dig into his skin and rake lines along his back. He hissed then moaned, losing touch with Lucy's mouth.

Her shallow breaths fanned over his neck, her lips teasingly grazing the skin. Instead of lips, though, she touched shaky fingers to it. Tim recognized the spot: it was one he'd been slathering in aloe vera for a week now. There were only faint pinpricks of blood left from the bruises her teeth had inflicted. Truth be told, he missed them.

He wondered if she remembered how frenetically she'd feasted upon him, wondered if she remembered how hard she'd made him. Most of all, he wondered-

"You want to?" he whispered.

"Yes."

He pushed forward until her mouth was flush against his neck and curled a hand into her hair to keep her there. "Me, too. Go on, Lucy. Bite."

The first nip was tentative but it didn't matter: Tim's body lit up like a stadium at the Superbowl. He hummed his approval and Lucy grew bolder, her teeth firmly sinking into his flesh, making him groan. She gave him quick, soothing flicks of tongue in between ferocious bites that were sure to leave a mark; he couldn't _wait_ to see those in the mirror.

It didn't take long until he was fully hard behind his fly. With the way she was wriggling against him, it was impossible Lucy had missed it.

"What do you want, Boot?" 

Her glassy eyes struggled to focus. "You know what I want."

"Then ask."

She clutched the back of his neck to draw him down so his ear was level with her mouth, and bit down on the soft shell of it. His cock jumped in his pants.

"Touch me. _Please_. And never stop."

Tim was only too happy to oblige. His hands stroked and kneaded and grabbed, pulled and scratched until Lucy was putty in them, nothing but breathless gasps and flushed cheeks in her black bra. She was exquisite.

He trailed his fingers along her neck, down between her breasts and over her bellybutton, her muscles jumping under his touch until he reached her belt buckle. 

Her eyes crossed his, defiant. "I've done enough asking to last me a lifetime, Tim."

"Just checking," he murmured, leaning down to bite at the exposed swell of a breast. She pulled him close, smothering him in yielding, lightly-scented flesh. 

He did away with her bra then fought with her jeans. It would have been easier if they hadn't been glued together, but parting was inconceivable when Lucy was right here at his fingertips.

"Condom?"

"Bedside table," she pouted. Yeah, wherever her room was, it seemed too far to him, too.

"Dammit, I didn't think this through," he growled, frustrated.

She giggled into his neck then bit him. Hard. Tim saw stars. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day: Tim Bradford, half-assing something."

He pinched her hip and she yelped. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, so serious her amused smile dropped.

"Tell me?" she whispered.

He considered it but eventually shook his head; this was a conversation for another time. He wouldn't ruin the explosive mood with sappy words, not when his nerves still sang from her last bite. 

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Second door on the left," she said as she pointed a finger behind him.

"Alright."

He lifted her up again, tearing another surprised squeak from her that had him hiding a huge grin in her shoulder.

"But we didn't break the table," she said sulkily.

"Don't worry, we'll break your bed instead."

What felt like hours later, Tim finally had Lucy spread, gloriously naked, between her sheets. A flush ran from her face down to her chest, a lovely color that was a far cry from the angry red she'd been a week ago in that room. Now she laid pliant and wanting, hungry eyes on him as he evened out the playing field and took off the rest of his clothes.

"Hurry up," she whined, condom already out of its foil packet and ready.

"Bossy, Miss Chen?"

"More like horny as hell. Tim, come on."

God, he loved it when she talked like that. He climbed up between her legs in a swift move, stealing the condom from her while he kissed her some more. He had every intention of spending some time with Lucy's thighs wrapped around his neck while he tasted her but, when he started kissing and nipping his way down her body, she grabbed him by the ears and pulled him back up.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I happen to really enjoy."

"Not this time, you're not," she said as her legs locked him in place. He hissed at the wet heat of her and groaned. "That's right. I can't wait either."

"Are you sure? You would've liked it."

"Aww, was it part of your plan to show you're not cocky?" she chuckled mockingly. 

"Actually, yes," he glared. He assumed his state of undress made it less intimidating than usual since Lucy only giggled at him.

"And is it a one-time offer only?"

"Of course not."

"Then get _in_ me already," she whined again, very convincingly.

So bossy, he thought. Thankfully for her, he would've derived no pleasure from denying her, so he lined himself up and obliged.

The first slide in was torturously slow, but it was worth it to see Lucy's face transform before his eyes: eyebrows first furrowed in discomfort, her mouth gradually went slack until he was all the way in and an ecstatic smile bloomed on her face. 

"Finally," she gasped, glassy eyes opened to slits. Tim could relate.

She felt heavenly: the tight velvet of her gripped him with each thrust. At first he stayed on his knees between her legs, looking his fill as she arched into every rocking motion with a bitten-off moan, a luscious wave. Soon enough, though, he missed her touch and so, he leaned over again to cover her body with his, snuggling into the space between neck and shoulder where he could barely breathe, but for now it didn't matter. Lucy immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him, urging him even deeper.

She was drenched; Tim really regretted not being allowed access to such soft sweetness, he was certain she would taste delicious. She kept on bucking up wildly under him, until he wondered who was imprinting the rhythm here, and until he realized he didn't care, let her take her pleasure from him, he loved it.

The first sharp pain of her nails scoring the flesh of his ass was so unexpected he pushed into her with more strength than he'd used so far. Her breath caught. An apology was already on the tip of his tongue when her loudest moan yet echoed around the room.

" _Yes_ , harder."

He looked down at her, only to find her eyes shut tight and her mouth open in pleasure, wisps of hair sticking to the sides of her face as she panted. He should've known: Lucy Chen wasn't some fragile doll. Lucy Chen could handle rough and hard.

So he gave her just that, shifting his angle to drive into her with more force, pushing at her limits as she clawed at his flesh, the delightful pain setting off fireworks in his body. Her hips twitched up under every rock-hard invasion, tried to follow him each time he withdrew. She was a vision: her head thrown back in rapture exposed the long, glistening column of her neck and he couldn't resist, he bent down and tasted her, feeling the pleased moan that climbed up from her throat as much as he heard it.

"Tim, faster."

"Fuck, you're going to kill me." But what a way to go.

" _Please_."

Bracing himself on his hands to get more leverage, Tim did his best. The sharp thrusts were powerful enough to push her farther up the bed so she had to grab onto his sides, nails digging in anew. He growled: the stinging pain was doing nothing to take his mind off the orgasm that was coiling hot at the small of his back. 

Fortunately, it didn't take much longer for Lucy to lose what was left of her composure, muttered curses catching in her throat as she gasped with every shove forward, until finally she slipped a hand down her own body and tipped herself over the edge in a wordless cry. She quivered around him as he chased his own end, and then pulled him down by his neck to burrow into his skin. He shouldn’t have expected tenderness just yet: she bit him on the shoulder, a vicious thing that nailed him good and finally propelled him over the finish line.

Forget stars: entire galaxies danced behind Tim's eyelids as pleasure washed over him. The last of the aftershocks were almost gone when he opened his eyes again, and he swore they got stronger at the sight of Lucy sprawled beneath him, flushed with indolent satisfaction, watching him like a hawk through heavy-lidded eyes.

He collapsed next to her, his lips immediately finding the curve of a shoulder. She turned towards him and snuggled into his ravaged neck, as breathless as he was.

"I feel like I just had sex with the shark from Jaws."

Lucy giggled in exhausted little bursts of sound that made him beam like a fool. It didn't help slow his heart rate down either. "You loved it."

"Hell yeah, I did." He kissed her to prove it, and also just because he could, now. "I need water."

"Drink or shower?"

"Both."

"I'm not moving just yet," she groaned into the mattress as he stood up and got rid of the condom. "Tim?" He twisted around and looked at her knowing smile. "You're not cocky."

"Told you."


End file.
